


guardian angel

by Losthompson



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Mycroft is a good brother, Sherlolly - Freeform, euros loves her brothers, mycroft gets a friend, mythea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-02-20 15:30:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13149579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Losthompson/pseuds/Losthompson
Summary: when Euros locks Mycroft in her cell at Sherinford, her plan to kill him backfires and instead Mycroft gains a friend for life. Little did the Holmes brothers know however that Euros is better at planning than they had ever dreamed.not a main mythea and sherlolly fic but there are little snippets in later chapters.p.s this fic is mainly Mycroft because he is my favourite character ever.





	1. Chapter 1

Guardian angel: Chapter 1

Mycroft was thrown into the dimly lit room and landed on the floor with a dull thud. The last thing he had ever wanted was this, his job was to protect his family, instead his sister was about to do god knows what to him and his brother was missing... or possibly dead. NO he couldn't think like that, he'd find a way out. He'd find a way out save Sherlock and rescue Euros from her own insanity.  
A small sniff came from the other side of the room and Mycroft focused his gaze on the shape of a person hunched over and leaning against the damp wall. "Hello?" He questioned as he moved further into the room so that he could see the figure more clearly. When he was about half a meter away from the grey shape he saw that it was a girl, he looked closer and guessed she must of been about 15, possibly been here for more than three weeks and in need of a decent meal. "hello" he said again as he touched her arm, she flinched and moved away form him quickly.  
All of a sudden the screen in the corner of the room switched on with a blue glow then the picture of Euros appeared on the screen "ah I see you've met my friend." Mycroft sat back against the wall a man defeated and asked "what's the plan here Euros?" Euros completely ignored her older brother and carried on with the monologue "She was a gift from our dear old friend Jim" Mycroft stopped and looked to his left where the girl was sitting her eyes avoiding the screen where the youngest Holmes was smiling unnervingly. "What do you mean?" he questioned as he turned back to his sister. Euros turned her head to the side and smiled at her brother "Moriarty thought that she would be useful for my plans." Mycroft swallowed "to kill me?"   
"Well OBVIOUSLY. now you two get to know each other, I've got some final things to attend to" and with that the screen was black again and the room was plunged into dim light once more.  
It was silent for a while until Mycroft heard a noise from beside him and a water bottle was held in front of his face "Thank you." the genius said as he reached for the plastic bottle and took a large swig. He turned back to the stranger once he had finished and tried to deduce her, after a few seconds he got nothing so decided to try it the old fashioned way. "what's your name?" he asked and saw the girl nervously adjust her position before replying "I don't really have one" Mycroft took a second to readjust his approach "what did Moriarty call you?" She scratched the back of her head and looked to the floor for a second "my field names death" as soon as the last word came out of her mouth Mycroft immediately stiffened "you're one of the four horseman. The hit team that takes out hundreds of people per year"   
"We were forced into it" she angrily spat out "each one of us was kidnapped before we hit double digits. If we refused he'd randomly take someone of the street and kill them in front of us"  he sensed the tone of hurt in her voice and realised she didn't like what she was doing as much as the people on the receiving end did "well what should I call you then" he started with that forced smile "I cant very well call you death. it doesn't suit you" she sniffed out a laugh and crossed her legs. The ice man thought for a moment and then found the perfect name "what about Griffin?" she sat up and looked at him strangely "the creature from Greek mythology?"  
"suits you don't you think" he smiled "strong, legendary"   
"okay then" she smiled "nice to meet you, my names griffin" she said as she held out her hand "Mycroft Holmes" he said as he took the girls hand and shook it.   
"does your whole family have names that sound like they came out of a Dickens novel?" she laughed, Mycroft was about to reply when the screen in the corner of the room came back on and lit up the room once more "well now that's dealt with, onto the main event" Euros said calmly as she smiled at her brother and the girl beside him.  
The room was silent for a while, just the three of them sitting there in silence that is until Griffin spoke up voice dark and serious  "I wont do it Euros" the youngest Holmes blinked and turned her head to the side "we had a deal remember, you kill my brother and you get to go free. I don't hand you back to Moran and you can go about and do what all the other stupid little people do" Griffin took a deep breath and sat up a little straighter "I'm dead either way, this way however I don't have another innocent mans life on my hands. he doesn't deserve it, no matter what you're telling yourself"  
Euros sighed and spun around in her chair slowly "well I guess its the hard way then" and with that she pushed a button and ten men with knifes resembling swords came in and lined up in front of the door. Mycroft stood up ready to except his fate, he took a deep breath and stepped forward further into the room... Well he would've if Griffin wasn't holding his arm. She pushed him back to where he was originally standing and stepped in front of him effectively blocking Mycroft from Euros' soldiers. "what are you doing?"  
"Saving your arse, now shut up and get back." Mycroft tried to protest but before he could do anything Griffin jumped into the throng of the fight and was throwing punches left and right. It was one of the weirdest things the eldest Holmes had ever seen, a girl who couldn't be taller than 5'3 with no socks or shoes on, a hoodie and leggings tackling men at least three times her size to the floor. By the time he snapped out of his shock and moved to go and help her the last man was down and Griffin was standing in the middle of the carnage trying to catch her breath. "how d-" he started to say but she fell to the ground effectively stopping him short. Mycroft rushed to her side and saw that there was a large gash by her collar bone and one on her left arm that was bleeding profusely. "Well that was unexpected" Euros chimed from the corner and Mycroft looked behind him briefly to see his sister calmly thinking. he ripped his tie from around his neck and tied it above the cut on her arm, he then got the handkerchief out of his front pocket and held it firmly to the gash on her collar bone, she was unconscious and at that moment it didn't bode well for her safety. "she's far stronger than she looks brother dear, smarter too, I believe you'll come to learn that rather quickly" and with that the screen was turned off and the overhead lights were turned on. The genius ran to the door and tried the handle, it was locked. he then checked each one of the men but didn't find anything of use apart from the blades they carried. he grabbed one and moved back over to Griffin. He sat there for a couple of minutes before she opened her eyes and spluttered a little, she looked down at her arm and sighed "I'm getting sloppy" Mycroft laughed surprised and tied his tie a little tighter around her arm "I thought you did well"  
"yeah well your not the one who's bleeding out on the floor" she spluttered again and winced as she jogged her arm. Mycroft sat with her and kept her awake for another ten minutes until the door burst open and five men in full swat gear came flooding into the room.


	2. a new trust

Chapter 2: A new trust

After the swat team had burst in through the door they immediately escorted the two occupants to the helicopter on the roof where Griffin was given medical attention while they took off. "Mr Holmes we're taking you both to the hospital where you're brother and Dr Watson are being taken t-" before the man could even finish Mycroft was hounding him with questions "are they okay? what did she do to them?" from the stretcher in the middle of the helicopter Griffin reached out her hand and grabbed the ice man’s now shaking one, she took the oxygen mask off from around her face and spoke calmly "Mycroft, you're panicking" he took a deep breath and Griffin let go of his hand "what happened" he asked calmly to the rather scared man. throughout the helicopter ride Mycroft found out that thankfully his brother was safe and even though Dr Watson was a little shocked and wet there would be no permanent damage.  
By the time they got to the hospital Griffin was unconscious again and her blood pressure was falling fast, she was rushed into surgery and Mycroft was given a quick check up. Because he refused to go home and his brother hadn't arrived yet he was escorted to the waiting room nearest to the surgery.  
He sat there not really seeing the bustle of people or the harsh lights for some time. He thought about the words that euros had left him with "she's far stronger than she looks brother dear, smarter too, I believe you'll come to learn that rather quickly". Almost instantly he was shocked out of his train of thought by a hand coming to rest on his shoulder, he looked up to see the worried and worn face of his younger b¬¬rother. As soon as his brain had assured him that Sherlock was safe an unharmed a calm smile spread across his face. Mycroft stood up and even though he wanted nothing more than to hug his brother and never let go, he restrained himself and settled for a simple "brother dear" Sherlock grabbed him and pulled him into a hug that shocked them both and when he pulled back Sherlock looked worried and stared at his brother for quite some time. Mycroft looked down to see his tie missing, waistcoat unbuttoned and blood splattered over sleeves and shirt. "It's not my blood" he rushed "It's Griffins" Just then a doctor in scrubs came out and pulled his mask down "Mr Holmes" he said as he approached Mycroft "your daughters p-"  
"she's not my daughter" Mycroft interrupted "I only met her today" the doctor looked a little taken aback by this but carried on anyway "right well anyway, she's pulled through and we managed to stop the bleeding and get her blood pressure under control however, she is severely malnourished and sleep deprived. honestly, I'm surprised her injuries aren't worse than they are. she'll be waking up in about half an hour and you can speak to her then." Mycroft moved to carry on talking to Sherlock but the doctor grabbed his arm "but Mr Holmes I should warn you... she's been through a lot. 30% of her bodies covered in scar tissue and there are several fractures that haven't healed properly"   
"What is your point doctor?" the eldest Holmes said impatiently, rolling his eyes. "just be careful with her... I wouldn't be surprised if she was mentally damaged beyond repair" and with that the doctor turned and went back to the corridor he had come from.  
"Would you care to explain what the hell is going on Mycroft" the detective demanded as he grabbed his brother by the shoulder. Mycroft took a deep breath and heavily sat down on the plastic chair, Sherlock stood there for a few seconds before he conceded and dropped onto the chair next to his. "euros tried to kill me" Sherlock looked shocked but not as much as someone should in this situation. "that's where Griffin comes into it, she was one of Moriarty's four horseman" this got his attention and he sat up a little more in his chair "Moriarty gave her to Euros as a final parting gift, she was going to kill me and in exchange Euros would let her go... but she refused and fought off the guards that Euros sent to finish the job... she nearly died saving me"  
"but she didn't die" Sherlock said trying to make his brother feel better "and thanks to you she's free and-"  
"SECURITY!!" one of the nurses at the end of the hall was shouting and both brothers jumped to their feet to see what the commotion was. when they got to the room where all the noise was coming from Mycroft immediately jumped in. Griffin was out of bed and in the corner of the room. She had taken out her IV and snapped one of the legs off of a wooden chair near the bed. "Griffin" Mycroft said as he approached her with his hands raised "it's me Mycroft, it's okay your safe we're in a hospital."  
"NO!" the teenager shouted as she smashed a monitor with the wooden leg "this is another one of his stupid fucking tricks and I'm not falling for it" the eldest Holmes stopped in the middle of the room as glass flew everywhere and didn't move "This isn't a trick Griffin, Moriarty can’t get to you anymore, neither can Moran, you saved my life the least I can do is make sure those bastards never get their hands on you again" Griffin seemed to relax a tiny bit and she loosened her grip on the leg, Mycroft took his chance and moved a little further towards the girl “do you promise that Moriarty is nowhere near this hospital”  
“Moriarty’s dead” Sherlock said as he moved to just behind his brother “I watched him put a bullet in his head myself and I was there when a close friend of mine did the autopsy, he can’t hurt you anymore” Griffin seemed to consider the information for a moment then lowered the chair leg and let it clatter to the floor “you must be another Homes with a Shakespearian name” Sherlock chuckled and Mycroft looked mildly offended “Sherlock Holmes. It’s nice to meet you Griffin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is the second chapter. it's weird I really really like writing this fic so you might get more chapters sooner rather than later.  
> feel free to comment and kudos


	3. the flood

It had been a VERY long day, yet Mycroft refused to go home for reasons he couldn't quite understand yet. After Griffin had calmed down the doctors tried to get the glass out of her hand however that backfired when she wouldn't let any of them touch her and so she took the glass out and bandaged her hand herself, she was surprisingly good at it. Sherlock had left shortly after that to go make sure John and Rosie were okay and to go and talk to Molly. And so Mycroft and Griffin where left in the small hospital room. Mycroft was reading the days newspaper when there was a light knock on the door, a second passed before a man popped his head round the door. Griffin was immediately on edge and stood from the chair she was sitting in, Mycroft quickly got up from his chair to calm her down just as Detective Inspector Lestrade entered the room "Griffin its okay" Mycroft said as he stood between her and Lestrade effectively blocking her view of the man "he's a friend" Griffin calmed a little and sat back down on the chair. The eldest Holmes then turned to the Detective "sorry" Lestrade said scratching the top of his head "I didn't mean to scare anyone" Mycroft gave him a polite smile and then escorted the man out into the hall way and around the corner "what is it I can do for you Detective Inspector?" Lestrade flashed his usual smile then started to speak "I've come to take statements I'm afraid. Ill need yours and..."  
"Griffins" Mycroft finished off then proceeded to rub his face with both hands "I'm afraid I wont be much use to you today it might be more efficient if I come down to the yard at a later date" Lestrade nodded obviously accepting the terms "What about your friend" the other man looked to the floor and sighed as he fiddled with his pocket watch obviously missing his umbrella "you can try, but I doubt she'll be cooperative, she's been through a lot and now that it's over I sense a shutdown of some sorts" Lestrade nodded again and then motioned his arm towards the room they had exited from "well shall we try anyway" at this Mycroft just stood to the side "by all means"   
both men walked side by side to the room but when they got there immediately separated. As soon as Lestrade saw that the girl wasn't where they left her he ran into the room searching behind furniture and doors. Mycroft on the other hand knew she wasn't in the room and turned around to asses her point of exit. They were on the top floor of St Barts so it was either down or the roof, god he hoped it wasn't the roof he couldn't look up there again let alone step foot on it, even thinking about it brought a cold sweat to him, no he would concentrate on this floor first. He headed to the large corridor on the left and Lestrade followed, at the end of the corridor they stopped at a fairly large nurses station. "sorry to bother you ladies" he began "but have you seen a girl about this tall" he held his hand up to just below his shoulder "she's wearing a navy blue dressing gown, she has short brown hair that comes down to her neck and she's got a very distinguishable bandage on her left arm." one of the nurses smiled and pointed to the right with a smile "She went that way love" The duo moved further down the hallway until Mycroft stopped Lestrade with a motion of his arm "hang on a moment" he had spotted Griffin at the end of the hall "I want to see what she does" the DI just looked confused so Mycroft decided to elaborate "consider it a test" he sighed with a roll of his eyes.  
Griffin was moving down the hallway towards the large waiting space cautiously, she had been trained to be cautious in her life and wasn't going to stop now just because she was free from the Irish madman. She was thirsty, that was the whole reason she had left the hospital room in the first place and yes there was water next to her bed but what could she say, she was easily bored and if she stayed in that room any longer her nerves would push her off the edge. The assassin moved to the water cooler opposite a row of chairs she poured herself a large cup gulping it down immediately.  After she had had another she went to throw the plastic cup in the adjacent bin but stopped when she saw the vending machine at the furthest end of the room. Griffin hadn't had chocolate since she was three years old and now the metal box filled with it was beckoning. Oh this was going to be fun, she quickly walked past a man who was complaining to the receptionist behind the desk and slipped the five pound note out of his pocket and quickly into her dressing gown she then strolled up to the machine and pressed the two buttons that released the biggest chocolate bar they had. She quickly grabbed it and went to open but was stopped however when something caught her eye. It was a boy, he couldn't of been more than ten, he was bald, incredibly skinny and was wheeling around an IV that also held his oxygen canister.  "god damn my conscience" Griffin sighed as she sat down on the plastic chair next to him.The boy looked at her as she sat down and smiled a big toothy grin and Griffin couldn't help smile back. She held the chocolate bar (still not open) out to him and his eyes lit up "you look like you need this a lot more than I do" the boys eyes went form the bandage on her neck to the one on her arm and then to the wad of shite fabric that covered her right hand "are you sure?" he shyly asked. Griffin laughed a little an placed it in his lap "definitely". He picked the chocolate up and then with a grin flung himself on Griffin "thank you" then he ran off. Griffin froze trying to hold back a panic attack, and failing. She hadn't had time to dwell on the shit that the last 12 years of her life had been but now the flood gates where open and she was remembering every broken bone, every bruise, every stab wound and most importantly every piece of damage she had inflicted on others, and her brain couldn't take it anymore.  
Mycroft saw the boy hug her and leave and then noticed she wasn't moving. He motioned for Lestrade to follow him as he cautiously walked to the other side of the room and when Griffin didn't notice the pair walking towards her he started to worry. "I take it this is the shutdown you were talking about"  
"evidently" the eldest Holmes sighed as he knelt down in front of the unresponsive girl. He looked over her face, eyes closed and shallow breaths, and took both of her hands in his. When Mycroft squeezed Griffins hands her eyes flew open and Mycroft gasped in shock, all he could see was pain, pain, fear and regret, and in that moment the genius could deduce everything and more. "It wasn't your fault" he whispered as he stroked the back of her hands "yes it was" the girl sobbed as the flood of tears started to spill out. The ice man pulled her out of the seat into a standing position and placed his arms around her. first the girl tensed but soon relaxed into his hold. "Ill come back in a few days Mycroft" Lestrade said as he patted Mycroft on the back and left with a small smile. The pair stood there for a few minutes ignoring all of the stares until Mycroft put his arm around her and led her back towards the hospital room "c'mon" he smiled sadly "it's eight o'clock in the morning, you've been up for god knows how long and I think we could both use some piece and quiet."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like this one. I'm really getting into this fic and writing it is so easy even though it's running away with itself I'm trying to keep up.


	4. Comatose

The room was quiet and dark, the blinds had been pulled down and all you could hear was the hum of activity from outside of the closed door. The eldest Holmes was sitting on the chair next to the hospital bed deep in his mind palace and the girl next to him was sitting up asleep, yes you read right she was sitting up asleep. Mycroft guessed, now looking back at it, that her body was used to knocking her unconscious when she refused to go to sleep.

The door opened with a creak and Mycroft immediately opened his eyes to see the slither of light throw itself across the room. Seconds later the head of his assistant came around the door and then she stepped into the room. The genius got up with a smile and walked towards her "Anthea" he said with a sigh of relief and the girl threw him a goofy grin "it's good to see you too sir" she then stroked his arm and gestured to his tattered outfit "I brought you a new suit" Mycroft grinned "I really need to give you a raise" Anthea chuckled at that. All of a sudden there was a hacking cough and the pair turned round to see Griffin leaning forward practically bringing up a lung. As soon as she finished she just sat back up again and stared blankly at the wall in front of her. Mycroft ushered Anthea into the corridor outside "I think i'll need you to reschedule my appointments for the next week, I'll be working from home"

"Certainly sir" his assistant nodded "may I ask why" Mycroft sighed and rubbed a hand over his face "do you know who that girl is" he said pointing to the room

"yes sir" Anthea nodded "I was debriefed by Lady Smallwood on the car over"

"Well I just spoke with a social worker half an hour ago, and she said it will take around a week to place her in a foster home that's able to deal with trauma victims. She said she would place her in a capable orphanage for the time being or she could stay in the hospital, but seeing what I've seen in the past 15 hours I don't think that's wise."

"ah I see. well that's very kind of you sir"

"It's the least I could do" the iceman said looking towards the hospital room, a second later he walked in and Anthea followed.

Mycroft looked to the bag his assistant had brought in and raised an eyebrow "its a suit for you, a spare change of clothes for griffin, your laptop, emergency phone, the Dunmire papers you had to look at and most importantly..." an umbrella was magically pulled out of the bag and handed to her boss. "ahh yes" he said as he stood in his classic pose with his most favoured accessory. "looking more menacing by the moment sir" Anthea smirked. Another cough came from the bed and again both government workers looked towards the occupant. "She's been like that for the past three hours" Mycroft stated as he sat down on the chair next to her "she hasn't said a word, the doctors said its some form of coping mechanism considering all that she's been through" Anthea looked thoughtful for a moment before she stepped towards her boss. "Do you mind if I try something sir? I've seen it work on a lot of agents with PTSD"

"go ahead" he said as he gestured to the assassin. Anthea stepped towards the bed and took some earbuds out of her purse. She placed the earbuds in Griffins open hand "can you put those in your ears for me" Anthea asked and without blinking the girl on the bed did as she was asked. Anthea turned to her boss "you have music on your phone don't you sir?" Mycroft saw what Anthea  was getting at. He got his phone out, plugged the earbuds in and pressed play. The pair sat in silence for a few seconds until "what song did you put on?" Anthea asked her boss as she sat on the end of the bed "blackbird by the Beatles" he smiled sadly as he remembered when he used to play the song on the piano with Euros and Sherlock. "Good choice sir." Anthea whispered as she put her hand on his shoulder, she knew Mycroft Holmes better than anyone and knew what that song meant to him. It took about a minute before the life came back to Griffins eyes. She blinked a few times and pulled one of the earbuds out of her ear before turning to the iceman. "Back with us?" Mycroft asked as a smile pulled at his lips. "Looks like it" she replied as she sat up properly. 

The three of them sat there talking for a while, well Mycroft and Anthea did most of the talking, and when it turned one a floppy haired detective came strolling in with an infant Watson in her carrier"I gave John a break with Rosamund" the younger Holmes said as he came to stand by the bed " I thought I might give you a chance to go home and change"  
Mycroft thought about it for a moment then looked towards griffin "I'll be fine you've got work to do anyway"    
He sighed and hesitantly stood up "fine but you have to promise not to threaten anyone with chair legs while I'm gone"   
"Awww Mycroft" Sherlock moaned from the corner of the room where he had put Rosies carrier down "you take the fun out of everything"  

After Mycroft and Anthea had left Sherlock walked up to the end of Griffins bed and fidgeted as he struggled to get his words out. "I... I wanted to say thank you, for saving my brothers life. I've only recently realised what an arse I've been towards him, it would've been ashamed if he had died before I had a chance to rectify the mistake."  
Griffin looked up and stared Sherlock in the eye for the first time since he had met her "you don't need to thank me" she said seriously "with the amount of blood that's on my hands I shouldn't be thanked for not taking someone's life" the pair sat in silence for a moment before Sherlock added "the fact that you recognise that means you aren't as bad as you think you are"  
"I hope so" she whispered.  
Before the conversation could carry on the carrier in the corner of the room started rocking and the beginning of a crying fit could be heaWqa Sherlock swiftly moved over to where Rosie was and picked her up "hello there little one" he whispered, he started rocking her but she didn't quiet down. After a few minutes he lifter her up so he could smell her nappie and carried on rocking her "I don't understand" he whispered mainly to himself "John fed her before I left and her nappies still clean"  
Griffin fidgeted in the bed looking slightly uncomfortable for about a minute before she opened her arms and shyly said "give her here" the detective hesitated for a moment not sure whether he should trust the girl, there was the voice of Mary just behind him that sweetly said "go on Sherlock, I trust her" so the detective carefully handed over the tiny Watson and watched as the teenager adjusted the little girl so she was laying on her shoulder. Griffin started to rub her back and Rosie stopped crying. "See" Mary said before disappearing. "How the hell...?" Griffin smiled a little as the tiny girl smuggled closer to her neck "we all have a energy" she said as she leaned back on the pillows "she misses the feminine energy... She misses her mum."   
"How did you know?" The detective said sadly "Euros... When I was at Sherinford she used to come and talk to me, liked the company I suppose."  
"I'm sorry my sister put you through all of that"   
Griffin laughed "I've had a lot worse done to me than that, in fact it was a pretty nice break from all of the craziness" 

It was about half an hour later when Mycroft and Anthea walked back into the hospital room. Mycroft stopping immediately after seeing Rosie laying on Griffins chest and Sherlock sitting in the chair next to her tapping away on his phone. "Brother?" Mycroft questioned and Sherlock immediately replied "Rosamund wouldn't stop crying and Griffin managed to calm her down" he stood there for a while but eventually the iceman nodded and moved further into the room with his assistant following behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So another chapter. Just to let you know I'm kind of winging it when it comes to this fic I have semi plans for some chapters but apart from that I just wildly smash my keyboard.  
> Anyway comment and kudos I always appreciate it.


	5. Breakdown

Chapter 5 : Breakdown

It was now the third and final day that Mycroft sat in that hospital room trying to get some work done. The teenager who could see he was easily getting frustrated had repeatedly told him that he could leave and that he had no obligation to stay, but he would just calmly reply “I know.” And carry on reading a report or texting, so two hours ago she had given up trying and asked him to play a game as she was about to tear her hair out with boredom.   
To be honest the past three days hadn’t been so bad, she was on pretty good painkillers and for a while had been entertained by Rosie and Sherlock trying to phone Molly every five minutes until he finally gave up and literally ran down to the morgue. Well he started running until he realised that his brother was smirking at him then he immediately proceeded to tell him to shut up but now they were putting her on less potent pain relief and she was starting to hurt.  
“What game could we possibly play?” The eldest Holmes said as he put his phone down on his lap and adjusted himself on his seat. “ I dunno” she said flipping her head back on the pillows until she came up with an idea and her head slowly rose up off the bed “what about chess?” Mycroft saw the smirk and chuckled “we don’t have a board”   
“So?” Griffin said as she sat up further on the bed.  
“You think you can beat me at mental chess”  
“Your just scared that I actually will” the girl said with a smirk and the iceman replicated it as he said “pawn to B3”

It was now 3pm and during five hours they had managed three stalemates, they were about to start again but the doctor came walking through the door with Anthea behind him “well miss Smith (the name currently given to her) judging by all of your vitals you look about ready to leave, however I again urge you to let one of the doctors examine you so we can be sure there’s no permanent damage” Griffin rolled her eyes “there isn’t”   
“Even so” the doctor said now looking scared “ I cannot discharge you until a doctor has performed a final examination” the doctor then walked out of the door as quickly as he tiny legs could carry him. After the man had practically sprinted out of the room Anthea looked towards her boss “Morgue?”   
“Morgue.” He replied as he got out of his chair. Griffin looked confused as she was guided out of the bed and asked to put on a pair of leggings and a hoodie “uh what’s happening? I’m not going down to the morgue just so you won’t have to move me down there once you’ve killed me” she said with a laugh.   
Mycroft pulled the wheelchair up next to her “stop trying to be funny and get in the chair” he smirked   
“Yes sir” Griffin mock saluted as she got in the wheelchair, “you know I’m perfectly capable of walking down there”she said as the wheelchair started moving “be quiet” Mycroft sighed and both Anthea and Griffin laughed 

Five minutes later and they where outside the morgue, Mycroft pushed the chair through the double doors to see Molly hands deep in a cadaver and Sherlock sitting next to her on a stool taking notes as she dictated. “Dr Hooper?” Mycroft questioned and both breathing occupants of the room looked up at the slightly strange trio “Mycroft” Molly smiled though it didn’t quite reach her eyes, she was barely eating and had bags under her eyes meaning she hadn’t slept he deduced as he tried his best to smile back. “I’ve told you to call me Molly”  
“Yes well” he said as he put his hands behind his back regretting leaving his umbrella in the room “Molly I’m afraid I’ve got another favour to ask of you, I wouldn’t be asking if it wasn’t urgent of course” Griffin had now realised who this was and looked up to the elder Holmes “ Mycroft she’s been through enough this week I’ll just have to deal with my issues and get one of the other doctors to do it” as she said this she turned the wheelchair around and immediately winced as the wound on her collar bone was aggravated. Molly took her hands out of the man on the table and took of the bloody gloves, she was putting on some more as she came and crouched by the girl “do you mind?”  
Griffin nodded and the Doctor slowly moved the hoodie off of her shoulder to reveal the bandage with several spots of blood on it, she took the medical tape off and removed the bandage “it looks like it’s healing nicely but I’d stop making sudden moves if you want to have any shoulder movement left... hang on” Molly whispered as she examined the wound more closely “this was done by a knife, a big knife how the hell did this happen?”   
Mycroft looked up to his brother who had now come to stand near the group “you didn’t tell her”   
“ I told her everything” the detective said “but this part wasn’t my story to tell” the eldest Holmes nodded to his little brother and took a deep breath “that happened while she was saving my life, she got the one on her arm because of me as well” Griffin stood up as Molly went to go get some cleaning solution from the sink in the corner “no one forced me to do it Mycroft stop blaming yourself”  
“Yes well it was my family’s fault you were there in the first place”  
“Without your family id still be in my own personal hell” she said sincerely as she looked into the ice mans eyes   
“And how’d that one happen” Molly said gesturing to her right hand “I can’t remember” she whispered frowning as the pathologist unwrapped the bandage   
“Griffin” Mycroft said as he came to stand next to her “are you alright”  
“I- I.... can’t” her hand dropped to her side and her eyes closed “oh god not again” Sherlock sighed as he took Mollys arm and slowly moved her away from the girl “what’s happening? The pathologist worried as she put down everything she had been carrying onto a slab “she’s been through a lot” Sherlock said as his brother came around to the front of the assassin “that’s how she hurt her hand, she snapped and started smashing stuff”  
“Griffin” Mycroft said as he gently grabbed her by the shoulders “Griffin can you hear me” he gestured to Anthea who put the breaks on the wheelchair and then helped her boss to lower the girl into it. Mycroft rubbed his hands over his face taking deep breaths and then without any warning kicked the side of the table violently “Mycroft?” The detective questioned as he came to stand in front of his brother “Mycroft what is it?” Everything had caught up to the eldest Holmes and now he couldn’t be quiet anymore  
“It’s happening again” he confessed throwing his head back in frustration “this is exactly what happened to Euros, she would be talking or playing and then all of a sudden” he snapped his fingers and the volume of his voice raised ten fold “I couldn’t stop it then Sherlock, I couldn’t stop her from going crazy. IT WAS MY JOB to protect you and to protect her and I failed both... and now I’m going to fail again” Sherlock took his brother by the shoulders “listen to me you idiot. You didn’t fail. You did all you could to protect this family and you did a fucking good job. You stopped me from dying of an overdose, you’ve kept our parents comfortable and you’ve stopped our sister from becoming a Bond villain, for fucks sake Mycroft you wanted me to shoot you so I wouldn’t loose another friend” Molly was quietly crying at this point and Anthea was on the verge of tears “so if you want to try and help this girl you ARE NOT going to fail, and if you need me then I’ll be there to help as well... I’ve been a shitty brother Mycroft” Sherlock said diverting his eyes “ but I do love you... even if you do belong in a George Orwell novel” both brothers started quietly laughing at that and Mycroft smiled at his little brother “thank you Locky”  
“Your welcome My” he smiled back.

Mycroft Holmes cleared his throat and turned around to look at the girl in the wheelchair, still catatonic, he crouched down and pulled out the earbuds that Anthea had given him. He placed them in Griffens ears, plugged them into his phone and pressed play on blackbird, he then took both her hands in his. Everyone watched in shock as five minutes later Griffin opened her eyes and gripped Mycroft hands “I didnt smash anything this time did I?” Mycroft smiled and shook his head, Griffin handed him back the earbuds and he stood up turning to the pathologist “Molly would you mind performing the final examination on Griffin so we can both get the hell out of this hospital”   
“Of course” she smiled and this time it got a little closer to reaching her eyes.

 

Mycroft and Anthea were sitting in the back of the town car with Griffin on the seat opposite them, she was staring out of the window amazed at the people and things she was seeing as the car rushed through london “holy shit” she whispered as they went past Trafalgar Square “I’ve read about all of this” she said gesturing to pretty much everything “but I’ve never actually seen it”   
“You’ve never been to London?” Mycroft questioned raising his eyebrows   
“Only a handful of times” she said still looking out of the window “but even then it was dark”  
“Well then” the genius said putting his phone away “I’ll have to show you around” the girl opposite him turned with a look of shock and excitement on her face “really?!” She questioned and Mycroft couldn’t help but smile back as he nodded. Griffin turned back to the window to continue staring in amazement “sir?” Anthea said snapping him out of a trance “Yes my dear”  
“Lady Smallwood says she’s glad that your out of the hospital and will be expecting you, Sherlock, Doctor Watson and Griffin for a debriefing tomorrow around 4” he nodded  
“When are my parents arriving”  
“2:30 precisely sir”  
Mycroft was dreading tomorrow not only would PALL hound him for the Sherinford incident but his parents would probably disown him “Henry”   
“Yes sir!” His driver said looking at him through the rear view mirror “be at the house to pick me and Griffin up tomorrow at one” Henry nodded and continued driving   
“What’s going on tomorrow?” The teenager said becoming serious and for the second time Mycroft could see how she had become one of the deadliest people in Europe. “The group I work with wants to debrief our little group and talk to you to determine...”  
“Weather or not I get put in prison” she smiled sadly and Mycroft looked out of the window “it’s okay Mycroft... I knew this was going to happen” the eldest Holmes shook his head and started to speak but Griffin stopped him “Mycroft.” She said as she leaned in closer “I’ve killed 738 people. Whatever I have coming towards me I deserve.” The Iceman took a deep breath and turned back towards the teenager in front of him “I don’t care what you say or what you think you deserve i am not going to stop until I’m certain that you’re not going to prison.”

They got to Mycrofts house thirty minutes later after a drive filled with so much tension it was practically suffocating. “You live here” Griffin said looking around in awe “I knew you were rich but not Smaug rich”  
“You know who that is?” Mycroft said with a hint of amusement as he opened the large door “I’ve read all of the books, infact I think the hobbit was one of the first books I read.” The trio walked into the kitchen, Mycroft put his bag down with a thump on the counter and Anthea went straight to the kettle “sir would you like some tea?” Her boss nodded in the affirmative as he took his phone out of his breast pocket “Griffin?”Anthea asked and the teenager started to laugh lightly under her breath, both assistant and boss looked up at her in confusion “sorry sorry” Griffin said putting her hand up as an apology “it’s just... I’ve never had a cup of tea before” once she said this she started to giggle a little louder, seconds later Anthea joined her then seconds after that the iceman broke out into a grin. “Well if you’ve never had one then prepare to officially join your fellow britans” she said as she pulled another mug down from the cupboard. The assassin saw how comfortable Mycrofts assistant was in his home and a small barely noticeable smile crept onto her face. Mugs of tea in hand both Holmes and Griffin walked down the large expanse of hallway on the ground floor to where Griffin would be staying for the moment. “This is pretty good” the girl said as she took another gulp of the hot liquid “if you think that’s good wait until you try coffee” Mycroft said as he opened the door to her room.  
It was a medium sized room with grey walls a black double bed and other black accented furniture. “So this is where your staying for the time being” Mycroft said as he walked over to the dresser where there were a few things laid out, it was oddly modern compared to the rest of his house which made it even better. Griffin completely ignored him as she approached the French doors on the wall next to the bed “ah yes” he said coming to stand next to her “I though you might appreciate a bit of freedom seeing as you’ve been cooped up for the last twelve years of your life” Griffin let out a shocked laugh and opened the large door “you can sit in the gardens whenever you please, day or night, there’s no one around for at least a mile and as long as you don’t come bursting into my room I think I can handle the noise.” The girl turned back to face the awkward genius standing in the doorway and shrugged “I don’t know what to say Mycroft... all of this- I” she paused and smiled “thank you”   
“Your most welcome” he said as he returned her smile and the pair sat in silence for a while. “I don’t think that’ll work though” she said breaking the silence pointing to the bed, “for the past twelve years of my life I’ve been sleeping on a gym mat with a thin blanket and a disgrace of a pillow” the girl pointed out as she stepped closer to the room. Mycroft went to the closet in the corner of the room and pulled out a thin throw and placed it on the bed “unfortunately I don’t have any gym mattress lying around” the assassin let out a laugh “thank you again Mycroft”   
“Again your most welcome, now I’ll let you get settled, I’ll be in the living room going over some documents with Anthea when your ready, I’ve given you some things I thought you might need” he said gesturing to the dresser “but if you need anything please tell me” Griffin nodded and the genius left the room. The girl walked over to the dresser feeling slightly emotional at being accepted into this mans house but decided to push all those feelings down for the moment. On the dresser was a pair of pyjama pants, two camisoles, two sets of clothes (both pretty plain), a toothbrush, a hairbrush and...   
when she got to the end of the dresser she had to take a breath. Laying ontop of the jet black surface was a pair of headphones that folded neatly away, an IPod (that when she looked on it had over 23 thousand songs downloaded) and finally something that made the hard wired assassin start crying. It was her own personal copy of the lord of the rings trilogy, all three books in one with detailed drawings slipped in between the pages, the book that had so many bent edges and notes written in the margin that it was unmistakeable.  
After she had had a shower and changed into black tracksuit bottoms and a grey camisole she picked up the oh so familiar book and almost on autopilot went in search of the living room. Once there she saw Anthea on the sofa with a laptop placed delicately on her lap and the infamous Mycroft Holmes with just a shirt and suit trousers on leaning over her shoulder, the teenager smiled at how familiar they seemed until she remembered what she had in her hand.  
“Where did you find this?” She asked shuffling quite awkwardly into the living room (it was pretty sparse and only contained a sofa, a couple of armchairs and an immaculate grand piano in the corner) “I thought this was destroyed when they took me to Sherinford” The eldest Holmes walked to sit on the sofa next to his assistant and gestures for the girl to sit in one of the armchairs, as she did he spoke “that was found in Euros’ cell, it had a note ontop of it that said ‘important! Return to owner’ then a picture of you” Griffin looked down at the book in her hands with a confused expression and whispered “she saved it for me?!” Mycroft looked down at his hands trying to find the best way to explain the reasoning “my sister doesn’t understand a lot about human emotion... but I think she saw that book and it reminded her of herself. She used to draw in books and scribble analogy’s... she cherished her books and I think she saw that you cherished that one as well.” Griffin looked down at the book again but this time saw that there was a something out of place. She pulled out the yellow post it note and read the elegant scrawl “all we have to do is decide what we do with the time that is given us” Both Griffin and Mycroft recognised it straight away it was a quote by J.R.R.Tolkien the author of the book she was holding “I didn’t write that” she said letting out the hint of a smile “looks like my sister shares my view on you going to prison” the eldest Holmes said, Griffin placed the book on the table “do you have a first aid kit?” Mycroft looked slightly worried at first “I need to uh redress all of this” the girl said gesturing to her injuries. Anthea leaned down to the side of the sofa and picked up a small duffel bag, she placed it on the coffee table and opened it to reveal about a miles worth of bandages and several other things to clean her wounds and calm the pain. “Dr Hooper was kind enough to give us a pharmacy’s worth of medical supplies” the assistant said chuckling “she said judging by the way you dealt with your hand you’d manage with your other injuries just fine” Griffin took out the bandages, medical tape, sterile wipes and a few other things and started to get to work. The eldest Holmes watched as she expertly cleaned and dressed her wounds “how many times have you been shot exactly” Mycroft had noticed the amount of marks on her back and arms alone “shot? Only seven times” Griffin said as she unwrapped more bandages “stabbed? Including these two, 34” both Anthea and her boss choked a little on the tea they were drinking “34!” Anthea shouted “how are you still moving?!” The assassin (still cleaning her shoulder) laughed a little and smiled up at the assistant “well most of them were from early on, slip ups during training or punishment, before I was eight I had been stabbed 23 times”   
“I’m so sorry” the eldest Holmes whispered as he again put his tea down “it wasn’t your fault” Griffin shrugged as she moved on to bandaging her shoulder “I could of done something... I knew he was training kids, putting them through shit I just didn’t know how bad it was” she secured the bandage with medical tape and then set it down and looked into Mycrofts eyes “Mycroft most of the kids liked what they were doing, or at least didn’t see anything wrong with it, there were only a handful of us who put up a fight. Even if you did know and did try and rescue us... you would of lost more men than kids you were able to save.”  
“Even so, your intelligent and kind and definitely shouldn’t of been put through that kind of life”   
“Well what’s done is done” she said and carried on tending to her wounds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the amount of mistakes on this one but I wrote it on my phone in like a day.   
> Anyway as always leave a comment and a kudos

**Author's Note:**

> I thought i'd give you guys a late Christmas present.  
> hope you enjoyed, feel free to leave comments and questions and as always see you next chapter.


End file.
